Protector Of The Small The Next Adventure
by Alanna99
Summary: The Nothing Man is dead, now Kel has command of New Hope with various ups and downs a new romantic interest and of course adventure with old and new faces click here for Kels Next Adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**Protector Of The Small - The Next Adventure - Chapter 1**

**Kel rose as normal for her pre-dawn glaive practice, she only had to get through today and then she would be returning to New Hope. As her practice progressed Kel picked up speed releasing all the tension she still held over recent events, not the least of which was the demise of Haven.**

**She had done her duty and saved her charges from Blayce, but now she longed to return to New Hope, it now felt more homely and she missed it and it's inhabitants.**

**Coming to the end of her practice routine Kel realized she had an audience, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Feeling mischievous Kel altered her last few steps causing her to finish with her glaive leveled at Doms throat, but about a foot away. Dom laughed in surprise.**

**Kel joined him sat on the fence,''You seem ready to be going back,'' he commented as they watched the sun-rise.**

**Feeling absently calm, Kel replied ''Guess I'm used to it now. Anyway,''' she added in a lighter tone, ''Neals driving me mad with his love-sick routine, you'd think, being from a family of healers he'd've found a cure for it,'' she joked.**

**Dom laughed, Kel found that that the sound warmed her. Since the disintegration between the relationship between her and Cleon, Kel seldom thought of her age-old crush on Dom, but she realized now that their adventure had brought them a better understanding of each other, both as comrades and as friends.**

**''Well I'm surprised your still here at all then, with only Sir Meathead to look after your well being.'' now it was Kels turn to laugh.**

**Dom smiled down at her, being one of few men that still could, given how tall she was now. Dom continued, ''Well I guess I could pitched in if he really botches things,'' he gave Kel a sly look. She looked at him, puzzled.**

**''Oh you hadn't heard?'' he asked rhetorically, ''Raoul wants an Own squad based permanently at New Hope, just so we don't have any repeats of last month.'' Kel smiled again, relising what he was hinting at.**

**''Dom, that's great!'' Kel was now really happy, it'd been comforting to have the Own at Haven, now she would have them full time. Better yet it was Doms squad.**

**Dom looked serious now though, he starred of into space. Finally commenting, ''I have nightmares you know? I'd seen some God-awful things - being in the Own and all - but that truly scared me. The cold heartlessness of it.'' Kel nodded, remembering what soldiers talked of as 'seeing the kraken', well perhaps there were different severities of it.**

**''I'm glad it's over, the dreams, - the ones Tobe mentioned - they were so horrible, then Scanra they almost came to pass, but it didn't and I thought the nightmares would end.''**

**Somehow Kel and Dom understood each other perfectly, they never seemed to argue, not really and she'd notice the almost telepathic way in which they were in sync during situations.**

**Again in a different tone Dom spoke again, ''When I found out you'd ran-off on your own into Scanra I'd already been about to ask my lord to follow you and when things looked bad, I was scarred for, you, but with every new arrival, like Neal and Owen I felt more confident, but what I'm trying dumbly to say is, the whole reason I did it all was to see you safe Kel.''**

**Kel's mouth had dried up and her throat stuck, she couldn't speak if she'd wanted to, all their laughter was gone now. Dom gently took her hand, but when that failed to get her to look at him, with his other hand he slowly tilted her chin up to look at him. Now their eyes met, and Kel nearly melted into the light blue pools that were Doms eyes. Softly his lips met hers, and closing her eyes, she responded.**

**Just as their kiss deepened, a horn sounded in the distance. Hurriedly they broke apart, Kel blushing, but neither had a chance to speak as the sound of Steadfasts giant gates opening reached them Not looking at one another they both made their way toward the entrance area. **

**No sooner had Kel reached it than a small, high voice yelled, in somewhat annoyed tones, '' Lady you didn't wake me, didn't you want me to practice with you?'' Kel nodded to Dom and went to console her friend.**

**Meeting with Whyldon one last time Kel had received yet another two surprises for her return to New Hope, the first being the not only company of Lord Raoul, and Lady Alanna for a few days at least, but also the presence of Lord Whyldon, in an unoffiacial inspection of New Hope.**

**The second surprise being a purse from the crown, as reward for the neutralization of Blayce and his killing machines. Which considering that she'd ran-off, disobeyed direct orders and the crown in the process was most unexpected. Kel wasn't quite sure what do with it, she'd thought of perhaps sending it to her parents or maybe even getting a squire, but now was not the time to consider it.**

**Now New Hope came into view. What had started out as a log village built in a week was now a fortress, if a little rough around the edges. Set on a piece of land risen forty feet high, with 16 feet deep dry moats then a barrage of rocks, large and small. Atop the twenty foot walls, dotted with archers hatches, were the inhabitants looking for the return of their fearless leader. Kel almost snorted at that, Protector of the Small was one thing.**

**Raoul nudged her, pointing and smirking up at something. Her flag. Her last one had been lost at Haven. Whyldon noticed it too giving her an amused look by raising his eyebrows. But he clearly didn't have too many complaints about New Hopes construction and fortification.**

**Merric called a formal greeting from the Ramparts, which Kel acknowledged with a hand wave, but most formalities were forgotten as they were surrounded by the refugee children, some of the more shy ones held back at the sight of the three infamous knights in Kel company. Kel dismounted, handing her reigns to Tobe, and then ruffling a few of the childrens hair.**

**Neal headed off to the infirmary, and Merric came to make formal introductions. Kel allowed herself a small smile, she was home.**

**''You did a good job,'' came a voice beside her, Kel turned and smiled down at the Lioness. ''Thanks, that means alot coming from you.'' Loesa came up to take Alannas horse, Darkmoon. **

**''Well, when's dinner?'' commented the Lioness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protector Of The Small - The Next Adventure - Chapter 2**

**Back only a day Kel, was already being hounded by the residents of New Hope, being gone a week alot of problems had sprung up and alot of them still only trusted Kel to sort out. Having finally had enough, Kel had called, Fanche, Stefas and other head figures to the headquarters. She commissioned them to set up a system like the one at Haven, with representatives from each barracks, they would meet once a week to resolve problems, with Kel on hand to be the deciding vote. Then the problem would be dealt with accordingly. And for day to day thing Dom offered his squad as patrollers to keep the peace - law enforces.**

**Kel warily took her lunch and went to eat it on the ramparts, there she met Alanna.**

**''That was a good plan,'' she commented, Kel was again pleased at having earned another compliment from the Lioness.**

**But she merely nodded in reply, then looked out into the valley below, and in the distance, barely within view of the naked eye was the shell of Haven. Alanna spoke again. ''So do you have a charm?''**

**Kel looked at he oddly, she had no clue what she was talking about. ''A charm for what?'' she asked absently**

**''Against pregnancy,'' Kel choked on the bite of meat she had just taken. Chuckling, Alanna patted her on the back until she regained her normal breathing.**

**''W...why do you ask?'' she finally got out, though she realised the Lioness must know. Alanna smiled benignly and Kel felt heat rising up her neck. Kel found it hard to meet Alannas bright violet eyes.**

**''He seems a good sort, Raoul likes him too. Though I think he'd be still somewhat disapproving.'' Kel couldn't think of an answer to that, instead decided that seen as Alanna knew already, she could give Kel some advice, she'd obviously done alright in love, she was married to George who was a good man with a sense of humour that could even sooth the Kings Champion, and three children, while still having a career.**

**''It's all still really new, and I don't know if I'd want anything serious, it's never got to that stage before. But I do have a charm,'' she finished by answering the first question last in hope that Alanna would not dwell on some of her words. ''But I don't want anything serious like marriage, not yet. I only just got my shield. And we...well I don't know really.'' Kel looked out over the horizon again.**

**''Perhaps marriage isn't for you, there's no harm in that. But you need to talk to him, find out where you stand and all of that. I'm not really one for romantic advice though.'' Kel looked at her questioningly. ''Well I bedded three different men before I married and non to far apart either.''**

**Kel was somewhat surprised at the Lionesses bluntness, but, she realized things like that must have been said about her in the court. She was just giving the truth. Kel continued to stare, noticing with a twinge of sadness the burnt out shell of Haven. There were stormwings overhead, circling like vultures.**

**At first Kel thought it was a trick of the light, then squinting she could make out some movement around Haven. Lunch and conversation forgotten Kel reached for her spyglass - which had been retrieved from Haven - and focusing on Haven itself she gave a call.**

**''Raiders!'' Alanna, stood beside her squinted in that direction as well. Kel tossed her the eyeglass she moved off to give out orders, ''Merric you and two squads - saddle up!''**

**''Archers - even intervals Fanche. Dom spread your squad along the wall.'' Merric rode out, as Tobe appeared with Kel bow, ''Don't waste arrows, bar the gates.''**

**Kel noticed the Lioness smiling, ''What?''**

**''Nothing, I can just tell you spend more time than is probably healthy around Raoul.''**

**''He's alright really Lady Alanna,'' commented Dom as his took up a position near Kel.**

**Kel gave a brief smirk, them firmly put her Yamani Lump face on as Lord Whyldon and Lord Raoul approached.**

**''What's the situation?'' demanded Whyldon.**

**''Raiders to the east, three squads heading them off.'' she reported as she used to as a page. Alanna had handed the spyglass to Raoul.**

**A horn of Merrics group sounded. They had engaged the enemy. Now the sparrows swarmed Kel. Listening carefully Kel understood. To Raoul she said, ''My Lord look to the north, there's something.''**

**Raoul did as she suggested ''Another raiding party, Kel!''**

**Remembering a similar attck like this from Haven Kel took one second to formulate a plan and another to put it into action, ''Dom, your Squad, take another two as well. Call if you need reinforcements.'' Dom was already headed to the stairs as soon as she said his name. As he road out the giant gates, Kel felt a twinge of worry - he could get killed - but suppressed it, they had their duty first and foremost.**

**Some of the raiders had snook past Merric, forgetting everything from Dom in danger to the three role models of her life watching her every move.**

**''On my mark, ready, aim...fire?'' a sheet of arrows impaled the first of the fifteen or so Scanran raiders who'd slipped past Merric. **

**Then Kel saw something beyond them, she hurriedly put her griffin headband on. Now she knew why they'd come that way, the shell of Haven had given cover to two battering rams and three catapults, along with about three of maybe four mages.**

**Two plans came to mind the first - finnish of the raiders before they get a chance to use them, but there was no guarantees - the second would require a mage, a powerful one, but Neal was no war mage. You idiot she called herself. She had probably the most powerful female mage in Tortall standing not ten feet away.**

**''Lioness, I need you to ride out with me,'' it wasn't really a question or an order as halfway through she realized who she'd been addressing.**

**But Alanna just nodded, getting to the bottom of the stairs into the courtyard Tobe had already saddled Peachblossom and Darkmoon. Kel shoved her helmet on and mounted up, Tobe handing her glaive to her, ''Good luck lady.''**

**''Sir Nealans in charge.'' she remembered to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Protector Of The Small - The Next Adventure - Chapter 3**

**Along with a squad of ten more soldiers, Kel and Alanna headed toward Merric, they obviously hadn't spotted the battering rams and caterpults yet, they'd have sent a signal otherwise.**

**Raising her glaive high Kel struck the first raider she came to, doing a similar move but with her sword the Lioness was at Kels side.**

**''Kel can you get me through, they won't expect that.'' she managed to yell over the din, Kel merely nodded back, not bothering to strain her voice. Within a few more seconds they reached the heart of the fight, Merric at the head.**

**He'd didn't seem to have Kels compuctions about straining his voice. ''What's up? We've got them!**

**Gettibg closer to Merric Kel quickly yelled what the griffin feathers had revealed. ''Distract them, we're going in.'' Merric reorganised his troops, Kel and Alanna moved to the head.**

**Metal clanged as the fight raged on. Kel manouvered her glaive to gut the next two raiders in her path. Peechblossoms leathal hooves knocked aside a third.**

**A sword appeared out of nowhere cutting a six inch gash along Peachblossoms flank, the horse lashed out in pain, Kel struggled to stay on. Their attacker came again.**

**Ajusting her grip on her glaive swung it overhead bringing it down deeply into the mans shoulder. Pulling her weapon free she struck again, this time her blow cut him in the stomach, finnishing him off.**

**The Lioness was clear now, Kel pulled on Peachblossoms reigns, urging him forward at a charge. Quickly she reached the edge of the tussle, Kel took a short account of the situation.**

**Merrics squad would win, and off in the distance, so would Doms, that much was obvious. Still wearing her Griffin feather headband Kel saw the catapults were loading up.**

**Side by side, Kel and Alanna raced up the rest of the slope. This was somewhat surreal to Kel, she realised half way up that she was doing exactly what she dreamed of doing for so long, charging into battle with her idol. As comrades.**

**Violet fire appeared around the Lioness as they drew closer. As finally one of the enemy mages spotted them, releasing his own bright yellow Gift he turned to confront them. Smartly he aimed his attack at Kel who was about of Gifted as mud.**

**As it came closer everything seemed to move in slow motion. The yellow fire grew larger and brighter as it got closer. Peachblossom baulked at the sight of the oncoming magical attack. Instinctively Kel turned Peachblossom at an angle - so that she would recieve the brunt of the attack - and raised her glaive again.**

**Whispering a Yamani prayer of death, Kel defiantly raised her chin, the fierce yellow flame almost upon them now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Protector Of The Small - The Next Adventure - Chapter 4**

**Then suddenly, like a flash of lightening, Kels vision went from bright yellow to a deep violet colour. Both colours then blinked out as Kel looked gratefully into the violet eyes of her rescuer.**

**Alanna briefly nodded, then they both moved forward again. The mage that had attacked Kel now sizzled into a charred corpse as the Lioness Gift overpowered him.**

**The second mage never stood a chance as Kel rode up from behind him, neatly decapitating him, his head rolled down the hill that Kel and Alanna had just fought their way up.**

**There were three mages left now, not needing words Kel left Alanna to it, and headed toward the largest of the three catapults, roughly knocking the raiders in her path aside.**

**Taking the dagger that the Lioness had given her from her belt, she threw it in a practiced manner at the coiled spring of the catapult, instantly the loaded cradle and it's contents crashed to the groung, followed by the rest if the catapult which was crushed by the weight of the main section colapsing.**

**Turning Peachblossom with a verbal command she cantered past again, scooping up her dagger and after replacing it back on her belt took up the reigns one-handed again.**

**By now the other two catapults were only half ready for launch and Alanna had already taken down one of the remaining mages. The raiders still guarding the catapults circled Kel, ''Charged,'' Kel quietly ordered her mount, but instead of heeding her command, Peachblossom remained stationary.**

**Kel noticed his breathing was becoming more laboured and there were slight tremors running through his body. Kel dared a glance at Peachblossoms wounds. A six inch sword wound was bleeding particuarly heavily and his sides were sweat soaked.**

**She knew she had a choice to make. She could get off Peachblossom and he could return to New Hope and recieve treatment, she would stay and fight in foot But it meant loosing the height and hoof advantage he gave her. On the other hand if she stayed mounted Peachblossom would grow weaker from blood loss - maybe die. Also he wouldn't be able to act as he normally did in a fight and if he fell wrongly he could kill her.**

**In a moment her decision was made - after all they'd been through she couldn't lose him now. Glaive in hand she swung herself lightly of her saddle onto the ground, and turned to attack the raiders.**

**''Peachblossom, go!'' she ordered, her mount hesitated, stubborn as ever. Kel almost gave a frustrated groan, but couldn't her opponents were circling her like wolves. Any slip in attention could mean death. ''Go!'' she yelled again.**

**A bird of some sort flew overhead shreiking it's call. Kel ignored, instead gutting the first Scanran foolish enough to come within range of her glaive. Vaguely though she did notice that Peachblossom had gone. Turning she lashed at another raider, determined that if she were to die here she would take as many of these with her as possible.**

**A frenzy of twittering told her that the sparrows had joined her in the battle. Spinning her glaive in large circle, more to gain room than anything, Kel caught sight of the eagle she had heard, pecking viciously at the Scanrans eyes. Daine? Possibly, as although her sparrows were smarter than normal ones she doubted that they would be able to convince an eagle to fight and possibly die, as opposed to just eating them.**

**A distant horn call told her that Doms squad had won, a much closer call - Merrics called for back-up. Enboldened by that thought Kel, in a pretty convincincing Peachblossom impression charged straight through a wall of raiders, who not expecting such a crazy move fell aside harmlessly.**

**With no time to get her dagger unsheathed again, Kel instead lowered her glaive harshly of the spring that the catapult was tensed on, again the thing collapsed, however whatever noxious liquid they had loaded into it spilled over, flying everywhere.**


	5. Chapter 5

_(sorry it's yet another short one but if I don't write them like this they'd never get written - school work and all)_

**Half a dozen of the Scanrans were drenched head to toe in it, Kel was splashed by it, but the worst being a eight inch blotch on her arm. The ones who recieved the full covering threw themselves about, holloring in agony as a slow death began to overtake them.**

**Infamous for breaking formations when over excited or scared the Scansrans did not disappoint as most of them turned tail when the strange liquid had spilled. Only four remained. Due to the burns had on Kels left arm she could no longer spin the glaive with both hands. Instead she hurridly changed tactics. Hooking it onto it's rarely used notch for it on her back Kel swapped her glaive for her Yamani steel sword - another gift from the Lioness.**

**Two charged her, Kel met the first one hilt to hilt, then using her superior weight shoved him back, releasing her sword. Once free she turned on the second he was even weaker than the first and she knocked him straight to the ground and finnished off with a belly cut. The first one in a fit of rage practically ran into her sword, Kel kicked him back to again free her sword to face the remaining two.**

**However at that moment Darkmoon, with rider astride, skidded to a halt before her on the churned up ground. Taking the offered hand with her right arm she mounted behind the Lioness. Lady Alanna kicked her mount into motion almost before Kels bottom touched the saddle.**

**They joined Merrics squad as Alannas magic set alight the battering rams, that was all that was left of the enemys force.**

**Kel surpressed a wince a Neal applied his healing touch to her various cuts and bruises - and her burns from the noxious liquid that had been identified as flesh eating potion had already been treated with a counter acting ointment - the Lioness, who'd already healed herself, gave her a sympathetic grimace. Neal was finnishing his rant, he'd being going on for ten minutes so far.**

**''...rushing of like a bull at a gate, I expected that of Lady Alanna, no you! Your usually so level hea...what am I talking about, you started a war on hazing, ran off alone into Scanra...'' he moved his hand rather sharply as he moved them gesturing along with his words.**

**''Ouch!'' Kel couldn't help but wince then.**

**''Okay I think your done,'' the Lioness suggested moving Neals arm firmly away, ''Any more healing and I think you'll do more her than good.''**

**Neal at least had the decency to look somewhat shamefaced.**

**''And anyhow what do you mean I'm not level headed - there's one person in this room with an overactive imagination and they arn't female.'' Kel let some of her amusement show through at that. It was funny, when she was with the refugees they spoke of people like Alanna or Raoul with awe, like impervious beings, heros the lot of them. But they never seemed to quite realise that these people were just human, they felt hurt and scared just like everybody else. And could joke around with one another like Neal and Alanna did.**

**Kel should've known that it wouldn't last however, Alanna was just finnishing off her healing as Tobe came running in, he was panting so hard he wheezed when it tried to speak. ''Tobe, calm down - breath. What's the matter?'' Kel ordered her young servant.**

**''Message...f..from Steadfast, under seige,'' he took a deep breaht and spoke more coherantly, ''Wyldon, riding out. Raoul taking the rest of the third, cept Dom's squad. He's needin' to talk to you before you go.''**

**Kel jumped up, wincing at an ache left over from the healing. But instead ignoring it - and Neals protests - she stroad from the infimary to the main gate.**

**''Mindelan,'' growled Wyledon, he wasn't with his horse - which had already been saddled - instead he was stood with Merric and Raoul over the gatehouse. **

**''My lord...?'' he shook his head and walked inside.**

**''I haven't got much time to tell this - and I don't want it spreading mind,'' the Lioness, who'd followed Kel inside raised her eyebrows in a weary look.**

**''Steadfast is under seige - may have already fallen - I'm going I need thirty of your men, but no promises on their return. Raoul comming. Now,'' he gave them all a significant look, ''One of the leaders of a Scanran clan Ausel Habek, is offering an alliance. I was supposed to be here to deal with him. But it's up to you now Kel. Can you handle it?''**

**Without a moments hesitaion Kel nodded. ''Good, I knew you could. Now Habeks a tricky one - meet on neutral ground, or as neutral as you can find - forget not having weapons. It's an obvious chance for a trap. But mainly keep em' wrong footed, make them wait and overload them with stuff to give you the upper hand - got that?''**

**Again she nodded still processing, she'd prefere more detail, but time was off an essence. Wyledon nodded, putting a hand briefly on Kels shoulder as he passed, an acknowledgement that he trusted her to do this very important thing right. **

**Raoul gave her a look that conveyed pretty much the same thing then followed him out of the door. Then they were gone. **

**Merric let out a long breath, ''It's never easy for you Kel.'' he said then wondered off. Kel silently agreed but told Neal off when he made a similar complaint. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wyldon hadn't even been gone a whole day when a messenger from Habek. Kel had the officers, plus Dom, Merric, Neal, Daine and Alanna all gather in the officers mess to go over everything.**

**The terms were clear – a chief representative of the crown, plus two companions – no more. Any additional troops should be at least 200 metres clear of the meeting place, And out in the open. But what the enemy hadn't reckoned on was Daine. She would have her animal spies everywhere and be there herself in form or another.**

''**Alright, New Hope will be on high alert. I know we're short as it is, so I'll only take Dom's squad plus Sir Merric and Lady Alanna. Neal will stay here to command.'' Neal began to object, but Kel cut him off**

**She'd thought long and hard about this. New Hope would need a healer if they were attacked while she was away, that was more important. All she said to convince her friend was, ''We need a healer here, Neal and you know it.'' Heaving a big sigh he nodded, not looking happy about being left behind.**

**Next issue, ''Daine, if you can get help – any help – from the animals, please do. I know the sparrows will be helping.'' Nari chirped in agreement, ''I want you to stay with Doms' squad,'' a brief nod at Dom, ''Alanna and Merric will come with me to the meeting itself.'' For about an hour afterwards they discussed various scenarios and escape plans, till finally Kel was satisfied that not everything would go wrong.**

''**All right, is everybody clear?'' her audience nodded. She remembered on last thing.**

''**No one in New Hope can know was going on, as far as they're concerned we're going to help Steadfast. Dismissed.''**

**Everybody got up to leave, Kel took a deep breath and keeping her face blank said, ''Sergeant Domitan, a word if you please! ''**

**With things being so hectic around here at the moment she'd decided that she wanted to talk to Dom sooner rather than later, the problem was she had no idea what to say now that they were alone together. Unlike last time they were alone though she met his gaze, although she hoped he would speak first.**

''**Kel, about the other day. I hope I didn't offend you or anything….'' He began.**

''**Offend me?''**

''**Well, yes. I realize I was really forward, but'' he hesitated, then more strongly went on. ''But I meant what I said, I do care about you. Alot.'' Kel found it hard to meet his gaze again. Idiot, she called herself. This is Dom, you should be past the shy stage with him, and besides how long had she wanted him to notice her that way. She'd faced down bandits, centaurs, griffins and killing machines – she could do this!**

**Before Dom could say anything further she placed a hand on his chest, cautiously pressing her lips to his. She kept her eyes open to catch his response, but his eyes drifted shut and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Although there was only an inch or two difference in their height, she was still on her toes as he held her to him. Kels arms went to Doms neck as their kiss deepened.**

**Finally they came up for air, breathing hard. Kel left her arms around his neck as he smiled down at her. Words seemd beyond him, but she had to say her piece. Now seemed as good a time as any. ''Dom,'' she began, trying to ignore the shivers being this close gave her. ''we still have our duty, that has to come first, okay?''**

**Dom nodded, looking solemn. ''And to protect your reputation,'' she snorted, she never had a reputation, or at least a good one, she was more concerned about Doms position and reputation. Shrugging to excuse her snort she explained. **

''**Your position in the Own is more important, and besides I'm here to fight not make friends. But can worry about that some other time. I've still got things to do before we go tomorrow.''**

**Reluctantly they let go of each other. And with one last kiss Dom left, Kel waited a reasonable two minutes then followed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Although Kel had been prepared to deal with Neals' protests at being left behind she hadn't quite been prepared for the level of protest her servant would give her. To enthesize his point said servant had used his ability with horses to prevent not only Kels mount but also those of her entire company refuse to leave their stables.**

**''Tobe,'' reasoned Daine, ''You can't get your own way all the time - especially like this...'' Kel tuned her out, this was the last thing thay needed. Wyldon had trusted her to do this and being late could mess it all up before they'd even left New Hope.**

**''Tobe?'' she knelt down in front of him, ''we have to go. I can't make any promises, this is a war. But this is duty.'' His bottom lip began to tremble. ''You remember when I took you on I said I would always do my duty by you?'' he nodded, ''Well I have to do my duty now - for my country. Do you understand.''**

**Unable to hold back Tobe burst into tears and buried his head in her shoulder. Kels mind remained on her servant as they set off, she did hope to do right by Tobe but he still had growing up to do and her every action influenced that. But as a trio of mounted fur clad men came into veiw Kel pushed such thoughts away.**

**Close up Kel could identify Habek as the man in the centre. He wasn't physically attractive, but Kel already knew that. But beneath his rough exterior he was known to be a fierce fighter and an apparent womaniser, despite being married.**

**Kels first inspection of him however showed niether charecteristic, his face as expressionless as her own.**

**Alanna on Kels right slowed slightly as did Merric on her left to ley her ride slightly ahead. Kel was to be the negotiator. Alanna herself had already admitted that Kel was better suited to this task because of her diplomat parents. That and Alanna knew she didn't have the temprement for such things - the Carthaki treaty had taught her that.**

**Both Kel's, Alanna's and Merrics sheilds were all on display and Kel noted Habeks particular appreciation of the Lioness's and also a slight interest in hers also.**

**''Lord Habek?'' Kel inquired formally. **

**Mounted on a grey stallion, Habek also rode ahead of his companions and waited until he'd brought his mount to a halt before replying, ''That I'd be. And you are?'' his common was heavily accented.**

**''Lady Knight, Keladry of Mindelan, my associates, Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Sir Merric of Hollyrose. Our king sends his regards.'' Kel waited alertly for a reaction from either Habek or his companions.**

**The companion to Habeks left fidgeted slightly, his small squinty eyes frlickered to Alanna, then Kel and then back to the floor. The one to the right, niether as fidgety as his companion, nor as composed as his liege spat on the floor.**

**''Women have no right taking up a sword! Yer wenches should be at home birthing whelps.''**

**Before Kel could diplomatically reply Alanna spoke, her words like acid. ''I have children, sir - three of them. But I don't see how that ha anything to do wtih superiority on the battlefield, nor the situation at hand. If it's your maniless your bare looking to re-assert I suggest you do not try it in the presence of either myself of Lady Knight Keladry.''**

**The Scanran Alanna had insulted attempted to draw his sword, Kel moved to unhook her glaive but stopped as Habek raised his hand and the sword was resheathed.**

**Speaking as if nothing had passed Habek finally took it upon himself to introduce his companions, ''This is my kin, Belemy Hasloff, and friend Nemic Mondriss.'' the fidget. Habek watched each of them for a reaction to the names.**

**From intelligence reports Kel remembered the names Hasloff and Mandriss. One was an outcast noble family and the other in Maggurs inner circle. Surprisingly Nemic was of the outcast family.**

**Hiding her own curiosity she swallowed her questions and instead asked the only one that mattered. ''Very well. May we hear your terms?''**

**Below her a healed Peachblossom moved as if about to fidget, Kel squeezed with her legs, silently telling her mount to behave.**

**Raising his head up a fraction he began to reply, ''My terms ar...aghhh!'' Habek was cut short by seven or sparrows arriving, shreiking their warning.**

**Forgetting Habek Kel wheeled around at the exact moment an arrow skimmed by her helmeted head. Kel drew her glaive as she looked keenly for the enemy.**

**Merric and Alanna to drew their weapons and all three of them where forced to favor their shields as a fresh wave of arrows decended. A yell from behind Kel told her that one of the Scanrans had been hit. ''Daine!'' Alanna called from behind her shield.**

**A golden eagle appeared at the front of a flock of crows and sparrowhawks. Swiflty they decended on the trees that hid their attackers. Kel meanwhile blew her horn indicating a retreat and for Dom's squad to cover them. As planned Alanna grabbed Habek and Merric got ahold of Belemy's reighns.**

**However Kels attempts to do liokewise with Nemics reighns were foiled by by his mounts panic. Causing it to rear on it's hind legs, throwing it's rider.**

**The brown chestnut took off at a gallop as the Scanran enemy came upon them, mounted and on foot. ''Nemic!'' she called, but it was no use the man had been knocked unconcious in the fall.**

**Kel almost let her frustration show, instead she manouvered Peachblossom again fighting the first Scannrans that came at her attempting to reach the unconciuous traitor.**

**Vaguely Kel hear a voice yell, ''Kel! Think fast!'' Instinctively she threw herself against Peachblossom as another arrow wizzed overhead.**

**The Lioness rode up, ''Are you alright?'' Kel nodded faintly then dismounted reaching for Nemic. Alanna and Merric both shielding her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The aftermath of the ambush on their meeting was bad, Habek was furious that it had happend and threatened to leave, only the thought of furhter ambushes kept him at New Hope at all. That and an injured Nemic who refused to let either Neal or Alanna heal is injuries and was therefore bed bound for the moment.**

**The worst however was the Lioness. Just when it looked as if they'd escape unscathed a fresh wave of Scanrans came and although they escaped one had slashed Alanna, a wound that couldn't entirely be healed by magic. Alanna put it down to her growing resistance to healing from having so many healing overs the years and such.**

**Feeling a complete failure in the task given to her by Wyldon, Kel decided to join in with the staff lessons. The children had come on leaps and bounds since she'd first begun training them. Leading by example with her glaive in hand Kel demonstrated a swing and thrust movement. The children followed her movements as best they could. Kel moved among them correcting slipping grips on staffs and foot patterns out of place.**

**Raising her glaive to continue the pattern of movements in this particular sequence a heavily accented voice interupted her focus. ''You fight an awful lot like a Yamani for a Tortallen.'' Habek stood five feet away observing her training group.**

**''Commander Habek, would you like to join us?'' Kel offered diplomatically.**

**''I prefere a sword. And you didn't answer my question.''**

**''I trained in the Yamani court. Since I was four. My parents were the Tortallen embassadors there until eight years ago.''**

**''Mindalan? I think I heard about that.'' Habek said nothing further so Kel returned to the lesson. He did however observe the rest of the sessions. **

**Finally the bell sounded from the mess hall announcing the evening meal. Tobe bounded toward her to take her glaive away, ''I'll see you at dinner.''**

**Habek walked next to her waiting a few moments before speaking. ''I've read through yer offer. It's a good 'en. Apart from...'' he hesitated, ''Look ye know we've got families n' there's nothing in it 'bout them being safe.''**

**Neutrally Kel asked, ''And what would you like me to do about that?''**

**''Well,'' he began, slowly as considering each word so as to get it worded in a certian manner. ''You've done a rescue before, them refugees from Maggurs home fief, 'n Blance, 'n Stenmun' ''**

**Kel understood, he wanted his family safe, that was understandable. But if word of his tretchery reached Maggur they'd all be killed, and given the ambush at their meeting that was very likely.**

**''I'd like to say it can be done, but even if we gained the kings approval you should understand that Maggur may already know of your betrayal of him.''**

**''Exactly, so your me best chance.'' Kel kept her further scepticisms to herself and instead went to inform Alanna so she could send a message to the king.**

**Much to Kels surprise Alanna was not surprised at Habeks decision, nor at the kings very quick reply granting permission for the mission. Assigning Kel, Neal, Dom and his squad. Kel wasn't pleased to be taking Neal, but Alanna had also asked to stay and cover his post while they were away.**

**Habek had insisted he and his companions join them. But deciding to forget her greivences for a night Kel accepted Doms invitation to a walk outside the walls. Not to far the enemy was likely to be close by, but there were very few chances to be alone here, but unlike her romance with Cleon Kel had more of a say in the matter of the timing of their meetings.**

**She also didn't object when he followed her into her room. Mainly they just held each other, knowing that once they were on the mission their relationship must be purely professional. They had just gotten up off Kels bed when someone knocked impatiently at the door. Both froze guiltily.**

**''Kel!'' came Neals familiar voice through the door. Dom dived to hide behind the door, as Kel ajusted her shirt and went to the door.**

**As soon as she opened it Neal walked straight in, ''Finally! I've been looking for you everywhere. I just got the best...'' unfortunatelt at that point Neal happend to turn round to face Kel and at the sight of his cousin half hidden beind the door stopped dead.**

**Disclaimer: Apparently I need one of these, so breifly I do not own, Protector Of The Small, Kel or any of the original charecters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As they went through the plans for their mission Kel avoided looking at either, Dom or Neal. Dom was reletively normal, but Neal was glowering at the pair of them. So far they'd been spared any outbursts by Tobes timely arrival to let them know that Raoul had returned with the New Hope troops he and Wyldon had taken with them.**

**Relieved as she was that Neal hadn't had a chance to say anything, the chance of him saying anything that didn't get back to Raoul was slim. She would die of embarressment if he attempted another conversation like the one he'd had with her about Cleon, only this time he'd probably have her and Dom present. She didn't think herself anywhere near ready to bed Dom. She knew him well but his chance in their relationship took some getting used to.**

**Scanra was now more deadly than ever, Maggur had been throwing men into Tortall with a vengence since Blace's death. So the border lands were much more active than when Kel had been there perviously. Neal would deal with injuries, Tobe would come along to look after the horses, they would also have a mage from the City Of The Gods to hide their camp at night and such.**

**Kel had been surprised at first when the mage arrived, and having just dismounted a horse rather absentmindedly, was embraced by the Lioness. When finally they pulled apart, Alanna introduced him. ''This is your mage for this mission. Thom Cooper.'' Cooper? ''My son.'' Kel formally shook hands with him. She was surprised he didn't have his mothers eyes.**

**After Thom had wondered of to the mess Alanna grabbed Kels arm and lead her aside. ''What's up with you and Neal?''**

**''Oh, um nothing.'' Alann gave her a look. Well if there was ever a time she needed someone to talk to it could've been worse than having the Lioness being that person. ''Well, maybe not. Uh Neal kind of barged into my room last night and Dom was there...'' she trailed off. Alanna looked somewhere between amusement and looking sympathetic.**

**''And I take it Queencove didn't take it especially well?'' Kel nodded, sighing. ''Don't worry I'll have a word with him. Neal sometimes over-reacts. But I'm glad you sorted things out with Dom. Just do me a favour and tell Raoul next time you see him, I don't think even Buri could sooth him if he finds out the wrong way.''**

**A bag of mix-fourtune arrived the morning of their departure. Raoul was to leave New Hope at the same time as them and probably would be north until the autumn. Which meant she should tell him before he left otherwise he could find out by then anyway.**

**Kel had thought that she'd have much longer before she'd have to tell him, she hadn't even got round to asking Dom about it.**

**She found him sunning himself on the battlements. ''Well, Sergeant. Shouldn't you be greeting your commanding officer?'' Dom looked round smiling. Kel sat down beside him.**

**''I thought I'd leave that leave that job to my corporals.'' he looked her over, his gorgeous blue eyes showing an emotion that hadn't been there before. ''Has Sir Meathead spoken to you yet?'' Kel shook her head. ''Your lucky, he found me in the baths. I'm surprised you didn't hear him'' **

**Kel wanted to strangle Neal. Like she wasn't awkward enough in relationships as it was. Now there was Neal AND Alanna sticking their noses in. Dom seemed to sense her bad mood. ''So whose gonna tell him?''**

**''Tell who?'' Kel asked, only half paying attention as she sat by Dom, looking at the early morning sun, which hadn't even entirely risen above the horizon.**

**''Raoul.'' randomly Kel let out a laugh. She didn't usually let her emotions out so freely, but allowing them to do so now set Dom off smiling as well. And Kel trully appreciated, for the first time ina long time just how handsome Dom was. She brushed some of his soft brown hair from his face as they sat closer together.**

**''Well, I nominate you for that particular task then.'' Kel said, teasingly, Dom held her hand that wasn't brushing his hair out of his eyes. ''Or we could wait?'' Dom gave a light grimace.**

**''Do you think that a good idea?''**

**''The me that wants to live, yes. The me that listens to reason, deffinitely not. But Alanna says it's probably best he find out from us, rather than from someone else.''**

**Dom stopped rubbing her hand, ''The Lioness knows?'' he seemed slightly paler. She felt like she'd really put her foot in it now. The difference between Kels relationship with Cleon and Kels relationship Dom was that with Dom she was confident in the standing of the relationship, she knew where she was in it.**

**And right now she felt she'd made a mis-step. ''Did you tell her?'' he asked, his tone odd. He'd also stopped rubbing her hand now.**

**''No, she figured it out I guess.''**

**''Oh,'' was all Dom said. His blue eyes, still questioning though.**

**Mithros, why can't these things be simple. Kel thought as she tried to figure out what was wrong. ''But I think we should tell Raoul together,'' she tried, ''Preferably away from prying eyes. I mean if you want to.''**

**She couldn't meet his eyes anymore. Despite how comfortable she was with Dom, friendship-wise, this new aspect of their relationship still brought her back to feeling unsure in why anyone would want someone like her.**

**Now all they had to do was talk to Raoul.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Despite the fact that Raoul found the upcoming deep infultration mission into Scanra to be pure insanity, he had tried to be on the team going, but there was still a war going on and his place was on this side of the border.**

**A knock roused Raoul from his thoughts, ''Come in.'' he said it rather wearily in case it was someone attempting to hurry him along and get back to Steadfast and then onto Northwatch.**

**Oddly both Kel and Dom came in. Giving them both a warm smile Raoul gladly got up and left his paperwork. ''And what can I do for you both?'' Both seemed agitated, though Kel was decidedly less obvious in showing that. Only someone like Raoul who knew her so well could see it.**

**''My lord, are you free for a word?'' Raoul nodded, hesitantly Dom and Kel exchanged a glance.**

**''We wanted you to know from us rather than in gossip.'' Kel began. ''Dom and I...'' for the first time he could remember, Kel blushed and her sentenced trailed off. Raoul looked in disbelief, he was pretty sure what they were trying to say, but it hadn't sunk in yet.**

**Boldly Dom took Kels hand. ''And we're...together.'' Raoul couldn't say he was entirely displeased at them courting, after all he had found himself once or twice in thoughts of such a thing. But the reality of it was rather different.**

**Both looked as if telling him were like facing the noose, or one of Blance's killing machines. His own smile hadn't faded during their little confession. And it almost became full laughter, only their clasped hands restrained him as were obviously being very serious and that wasn't Dom's natural state.**

**In an attempt at a straight face he commented, ''I see, and is there anything further you wish to add to that?''**

**Both looked slightly shocked at his cool reaction. But Raoul was simple curious as to what had prompted them to inform him. Especially on the dawn of such a major and dangerous stage in the Scanran war.**

**When niether of them spoke for a few moments Raoul spoke again, ''Well if that's all, I have some things to finnish up before I leave, I'm sure you do as well.'' with that polite dismissal Kel and Dom left Raouls temporary office in somewhat of a daze.**

**Back in Kels room Dom wrapped him arms around Kel, she letting her head rest against his hard chest. Slowly a smile spread across Kels face and when she pulled back Dom couldn't help but smile too.**

**Not an hour later Kel and company were riding out of New Hopes gates, Raoul set off with the rest of the thrid company that had accompanied him toward New Hope while Kel, Dom, Neal, Thom Habek and the rest set off for Tortall's border with Scanra.**

**Habek and his companions who were back to full health now, after the ambush the other day, were silent during their ride. Neal was still not talking to either Kel or Dom. And Thom seemed a rather absentminded person and was silent also. Fortunately the men of the Own weren't used to such quiet company and made rather loud conversation.**

**''Lady Kel, you agree with me right?'' Wolset asked, he was disgussing the avalible ladies at court and the chances of the members of the Own with certain women.**

**In a serious tone Kel answered, ''Well, honestly you possibly but I rather think Dom wouldn't stand a chance.'' Dom's corporals chuckled while the rest of the squad practically howled with laughter. And for good reason, they had been discussing a shrew of a woman known as Lady Haley who'd even looked down her nose at Prince Roald. She was nearly twenty-seven and still unmarried.**

**Dom gave Kel an amused look, Neal caught on to it and both looked away. Kel didn't notice Habek watching these exchanges with interest. A military man he'd never been particuarly friendly with his comrades with one or two exceptions, whereas Lady Kel was different she had many friends and possibly a romannce with one, if his assumptione were correct anyway.**

**They stopped briefly for lunch, Tobe watered and fed Peachblosson and Hoshi, while Kel, enboldened by her and Dom's success with Raoul this morning Kel decided it was past time to talk with Neal.**

**Neal was stuggling to fix a broken strap on his horses bridle. ''Need a hand?'' Neal gave her a disbelieving look, his hair falling over his bright green eyes, but simply nodded in reply. Kel held it as Neal looped the strap through and secured it.**

**''So,'' she began, after letting go of the now fixed strap. But Neal didn't say anything, instead ran his fingers over the rest of the bridle, checking it was secure. Fianlly losing patience Kel burst out, ''Neal, come on talk to me. You can't stay mad at me forever and not talk to me, I'm your commanding officer, beyond that, we're friends.'' **

**Neal let out a breath. ''I'm not mad at you.'' he shook his head, ''But I thought you had more of a head on your shoulders. Dom honestly!''**

**''He's a good man Neal. You should know, he's your cousin.''**

**Looking more like he normally did when they spoke Neal pulled a face, saying ''Exactly, it gross. My cousin and my best-friend.'' A thought struck Kel then, Neal was being differcult and awkward, but actually caring about her - and the over closeness, by his consideration, of them to him.**

**''I know, I know. But,'' he looked amused now, ''You do realise if you two ever got married, we'd be related.'' both Kel and Neal had to laugh at that.**

**''Now that would be bad, Sir Meathead.'' Neal gave her a playful punch on the arm. ''Come on, Protector of the Small, lets get going, I'm ready to beat some Scanrans.''**


	11. Chapter 11

**They passed over the border into Scanra before their evening meal, with almsot everyone in good spirits despite the seriousness of their mission. So far they had encountered none of the enemy, though they did find signs of an old campsite. Kel had Thom warn Steadfast in case the old occupants of the week old abondoned camp were headed their way.**

**Setting up the camp was differcult, much of the area was wet from recent rain, and the ground near the river was completely uninhabitable. Finally they found shelter beneath the trees, fortunately for Habek's companions, whos moaning had the members of Dom's squad at their wits end.**

**Kel herself was beginning to become irretated and wondered how Habek put up with, if indeed he saw these friends of his often. Habek himself had been quiet and seemed pensieve and recluse. Only speaking when spoken to, and even then only with one or two words.**

**Dom and co. were infamous for their fire side antics, and even now, on the wrong side of the Scanran border their reputation proved true. It was Dom's turn to cook the evening meal, so while he built the some his squad switched the food packs with nice wriggly fresh water eels from the river.**

**Kel leaving her newly constructed tent Kel noticed Dom's squad watching him closely. ''What are you boys up to?'' she began. Only to stop midsentance as Habek approached her.**

**''Lady Keladry?'' the men of the own practically scuttled away, Kel unable to do something about them, instead focused on what Habek was saying. ''I want to know when we will arrive at Nairwood Valley.'' Kel found his manner rude and abrupt.**

**''Around midday tomorrow, Lord Habek.'' Looking over Habeks shoulder she noticed Wolset hand Dom the box that they kept the food in. That was deffinitely suspicious. ''If you could excuse me...''**

**''We would move more quickly if we abandoned this riddiculous stealth, we would reach our destination in half the time.'' sighing silently, Kel resigned herself to Habeks unrest and what ever misfortune Wolset and the others had in mind for him.**

**''I assure you that we know what we're doing.'' Habek snorted disbelievingly.**

**''Maggur will know by now of my tretchery. If your king wants this alliance to work then you had better start doing as I say. And I say we move as fast as possible, starting at dawn tomorrow!'' Kel really didn't appreciate being shouted at, but still remained calm as she answered. Trying to ignore how Dom's men were watching him as he stroked the fire.**

**''Lord Habek, let me remind you that without us you cannot rescue your family nor free your country from Maggurs tyranny. And I will not risk the lives of the men under my command, on acting rashly.'' Maggur looked troubled my her words, but he still seemed determined to argue. Neal joined the men of the Own, and a whispered conversation ensued, culminating with Neal laughing, then stuffing his fist in his mouth to styful it.**

**''I have already lost everything Lady Kel, I'm sure your king can lose a few extra foot soldiers to ensure a swift and to this conflict.'' Habek seemed to think that settled the subject. He was also totally unaware that Kel kept shooting glances over his shoulder between the Dom and the others.**

**But Kel was not so easily swayed, ''Those 'foot soldiers' are some of Tortall's finest, but even if they weren't we value all life and do not sacrifice it unnecessarily.'' taking a breath to calm herself down, carried on, ''I understand your worry for you family but there is very little any of us can do for them if we are dead.''**

**Not allowing him time to give a retort to that, Kel excused herself and politely walked off, still hoping to head off whatever prank that was about to take place. Unfortunately Thom went over to Dom, who asked him to pass him the food box. Unawares, Thom did so.**

**Deciding their little joke might be a welcome relief Kel instead joined Neal. And looking pointedly at Wolset, asked. ''What's in the box?'' One of the others paled slightly.**

**Smiling innocently Wolset asked, ''Which box would that be lady Kel?'' they were all still looking in Dom's direction as they were speaking and before Kel could say anything Dom let out a yell.**

**Spilling out of the box were about thirty slimy and wriggling eels, Dom more surprised than anything threw the box from him, Thom whom he accidently threw the box near fell backwards. Kel joined in with the others laughing as a red faced Dom held the box for an even more red faced Thom to levitate the eels back into.**

**Even the odd look Habek gave Kel didn't stop put her off. Though Wolset wasn't best pleased at Dom 'assigning' them to return the eels from where they came from as he grinned evilly. Gaining revenge on his tormentors**


	12. Chapter 12

As had long been Kel's tradition she rose before dawn and finding only the watch awake settle herself on a nearby outcrop to watch the glorious sunrise. The sun sending pink and orange ripples into the low hanging clouds and for a brief moment Kel felt at peace, the tension of being in an enemy's territory momentarily forgotten but then nearly jumped out of her skin as someone said quietly. "Lady Keladry?" it was Belemy, Habek's cousin.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lord Bellemy?" Kel responded as she rose to meet him, he however indicated that she should remain seated.

"I know that perhaps my Lord Habek may have seemed harsh last night Lady Keldary but I just wanted to assure you that he does appreciate the help you and your king have so generously offered, but you must understand his concern for his family..." Kel held up her hand cutting him off.

"I understand, truly I do, but he must understand but I am under orders as well as having the responsibility of the lives of those I command, but I will also do my utmost in achieving our aim of saving your family's." this seemed to be what Belemy wanted to hear, although Kel suspected there was more, she chose not to pursue it.

He left as silently as he had come, leaving Kel to her thoughts which unwillingly drifted to Dom, they had barely begun anything and yet she couldn't stop thinking about him, a problem she hadn't experienced to this extent in any point in her relationship with Cleon, never mind at the very beginning. In her thoughts alone she could lose herself in is eyes.

She was snapped out of her usually banned line of thoughts as a shout rang out in the early morning light. Quick as a flash Kel charged to it's origin. Reaching it she found half of company already awake, stoutly defending against what looked like a lone, small raiding party.

Wild eyed and fierce looking they fired arrow after arrow at Kel's company.

"Where's Thom? Get him out here now" Kel shouted in her command giving voice. Bleary-eyed and tousle haired Thom stumbled onto the scene, Wolset in toe obviously having just woken the mage. Rapidly Thom's purple coloured magic filled the air as he projected a forcefield around their group, causing Kel to wonder how they had been discovered in the first place, weren't their protections from last night still in place and if not, why not?

Fortunately Thom's present shield seemed to being do the job immediately, however being defensive wasn't going to be enough, their presence had been discovered by only this small group so far but they all had mouths and if even one lived to tell the tale any element of surprise they may have had on their side would be lost, therefore they needed to fight-to-kill not merely defend.

"Prepare to attack!" Kel ordered as by now almost everyone had assembled including Habek, his sword drawn. "Leave no one alive." Kel continued, "else wise we're all dead anyway." she looked to Thom and gave the order for the shield to be dropped and they all stormed the enemy whom were about even in number to themselves. Kel herself came across a lanky git of a man who, when he smiled his malicious grin showed what appeared to be remnants of meat between his teeth among other assorted and unidentifiable materials, as he appeared to have particularly low standards of personal hygiene both there and basically all over his entire person.

He swung his broad sword straight at her head, a shot she ducked, then turned the sword away as he brought it back round then getting under his guard guttered him. Shoving him off her blade she proceeded in disposing of others as fortunately for her while Scanran fighters were always nearly numerous they were not by any standards anywhere near as well trained as a fully fledged knight, many looked more then a little undernourished.

They were all soon dispatched and by some great fortune Kel's groups had sustained only minor injuries, other than Wolset whom had a rather harsh gash to the head but Neal was a able to heal it enough to allow him to continue on active duty.

It took a straight two weeks for them to finally reach the capital, somehow without further incident, this making Habek more twitchy as he was convinced he was going to be too late, that they already were and that Maggur was merely toying with them. Kel silently agreed, though it seemed to easy, while it was true that they hadn't exactly had an easy time of it what with a couple of storms and tricky terrain nevertheless they hadn't encountered any more opposition, though they had stopped off for further supplies in isolated little towns.

Overall Kel and her lieutenants decided that they would only enter the capital in full force after confirming that they did indeed have more allies in the capital and indeed the castle so that they could take the place and country quickly and swiftly thereby ending the bloody conflict sooner than hoped with a lesser cost.

In the twilight that night Kel, Dom, Neal, Thom, Habek and his companions stole away into the bustling late-night city, passing the rowdy inns and even the occasional whore house to the rendezvous point.

The silence of the street alone should have forewarned her of the imminent danger, it's silence was not only unusual as the rest of the town was raucous, the silence was eerie with an unknown tension. Cautiously she kept her hand to her sword hilt ready to draw at a moments notice, likewise did Neal and Dom.

Habek on the other hand strode confidently forward as a figure seemed to pear out from a darkened doorway. "You needn't worry, Lady Keladry it will all be over soon." He smiled for the first time since Kel had known him as he continued "Jeremy, it is good to see you again, have you brought my family?"

A sinister voice from elsewhere replied firstly with a spine chilling howl of laughter then a sneering "Get them!" before Kel could so much as tighten her grip on her blade something struck her from behind, heavily but still conscious she fell to the ground and vaguely heard the same voice boom again, "You fool Habek, did you really think you could betray Maggur and win?"

Somehow in the chaos Kel was knocked aside of the short fight as Neal, Dom, Thom, Habek and so on were immediately overwhelmed. The figure in the the doorway lurched forward revealing itself to be nothing more than corpse held by yet another soldier, somehow it landed on top of her. In her nearly unconscious state Kel had just enough about her to conceal herself as much as possible behind body before she then gave way to the endless darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly, painfully, Kel became aware of pain. Searing and vicious pain pulsated around her skull like a keg of flour ready to explode. Finally she prised one eye open only to blink rapidly at the sudden and harsh dose of overly-bright light.

All at once Kel became aware that there was a huge weight pressing upon her inducing a panicked sense of claustrophobia and it took Kel a few moments to calm down and then she remembered – The ambush!

With a rush of adrenalin she shoved what she now knew was the corpse of Habek's former ally off her. Sitting up she looked around she noticed it was still early morning, few people were about and indeed no one had yet noticed her or the body.

Gingerly she gritted her teeth and wincingly stumbled to her feet. Despite her killer headache she still recognised the heightened danger she was in.

Her only hope was to get back to the remainder of her force and somehow rescue her men and hopefully Habek too. Concealed in a dark backstreet between a wall and an old rotten wooden cart Kel momentarily gave way to tears of despair.

Things were worse than they had ever been: The alliance with Habek was basically in tatters, what was more Maggur had Neal and Dom and the rest whom if weren't already dead soon would be.

Somehow Kel dosed off waiting for the cover of night, but woke at intervals only to see that it was not yet dark and surrendered again into her desperate slumber. At twilight she awoke again and concealed by the cloak she made her way unsteadily through the town.

By the time she reached where she knew their secret camp ought to be Kel's exhaustion had all but consumed her and she could hardly stand. Nevertheless she croaked, "The Goddess met a man in the spring." The last word was almost a gasp before her knees unwillingly gave out beneath her.

"The man said, 'Have you a Lioness?" came a reply, then their camp shimmered around her and the air rang out with cries of alarm.

"Lady!" a falsetto voice screamed before practically collided with her. "Lady Kel, are ye alright?" but Kel did not have the energy necessary to console her distressed charge. She had concussion for sure and it was all she could do to stay conscious.

The remainder of Dom's squad had enough about them to hurry forward and help Kel into a tent and then Keane – a Gifted member – went to work on healing her. Almost comatosed from healing Kel slept from that morning until late that night, only a couple of hours before midnight.

When she awoke for what must have been the hundredth time that day Kel found she no longer ached, not even a little. In fact her immediate thought was to jump into action – this she decided couldn't be the end!

What of Yuki? What would she say if Neal died? Or the Lioness, how would she cope if her eldest son too perished here in Scanra? Then of course there was Dom: Thoughts of him had simultaneously scared and thrilled despite the newness of this new level to their relationship and her mind swirled at the prospect of his loss.

As Kel stepped from her tent those assembled around their small smoke-less fire looked up. "Lady! You should still be abed." 

Tobe admonished her. Politely as possible she disregarded him and sat down with relative ease and accepted a bowl of food with thanks. However a spoonful of rice halfway to her mouth she stopped noticing the half concealed solemn looks her companions bore.

"What's the matter?" she asked, no one replied. "Tell me." She ordered sternly, but without shouting. Finally Wolset looked her in the eye and gave her an answer which if possible made her pale further.

"There are notices and heralds announcing it all over the city – Dom, Sir Neal, Thom and Habek will be executed at noon tomorrow on the Royal Green." Kel considered it slowly, the magnitude of their situation settling firmly on her shoulders.

"Kel?" they tried to get her attention but had receded into her own mind, thinking rapidly. Habek had told them every detail he could think of about the Royal Palace and Myles knew everything else thanks to Daine. The Green was just outside the palace walls, high and in full view of the town.

Clearly Maggur intended to make an example of those apparent traitors and their accomplices. The Palace had been trebly fortified since he had taken the throne and the guard increased tenfold.

Yet Maggot just as with the Nothing Man had not counted on one thing: Keladry of Mindalan – Protector of the Small.

VERY LONG ABSENCE I KNOW BUT I REALLY NEED TO GET INTO UNI LOL. SO THIS WON'T BE ANYTHING LIKE REGULAR BUT ALL THE SAME THANKS ANYONE WHO WILL STILL READ THIS!.


	14. Chapter 14

Kel was sure that everyone thought the knock to her head must have sent her a touch loony but Kel saw the situation – and her plan – with perfect clarity.

"Shut up!" she ordered authoritively. Again she didn't shout but her command was no less clear. Instantly everyone fell silent. She continued as if there doubting had never occurred. "Once we have liberated our people – which include two mages – Wolset will set off his little surprise. I will aim straight for Maggur and then we'll have turned the tables on them.

They still looked unconvinced. "How is this anymore insane then chasing Stenmun and infiltrating Balyce's castle?" she tried once more. The remaining members Dom's squad couldn't help but grin in which Kel joined them.

A moment later Tobe walked seriously up to his mistress and patted her shoulder and said. "Ye are really crazy under that bland expression Lady?" which set them all off into full-on laughter.

Kel knew they would trust her plan, but each in their own way felt fear at what the consequences would be should they fail. Firmly she dismissed them all to get a couple of hours sleep, they would need every second.

Four or five hours later saw a groups of what appeared to be nothing more than shadows slinked through the city. Anyone whom caught a glimpse saw nothing upon looking again as if there had never been a thing there.

As dawn crept through the city Kel and her people moved into position. All that is except for Tobe, though he had been reluctant to leave her danger-prone side she had a special assignment for him.

One thing that had struck Kel was that only Habek, Nemic, Neal, Dom and Thom had been of the list of those to be executed, thus meaning that Belemy was the traitor to their little expedition. With that in mid they had already moved camps, but Kel was hoping against hope that the ally of Habek that had died was the only one killed.

Tobe's task was to attempt to make contact with a name Habek had mentioned to Kel should things go awry – she only hoped Belemy did not know it also. The perfect thing about Tobe for this was given his blonde locks he was the very image of a Scanran and besides who would suspect a ten year old boy scampering about the city of travelling with a small group of enemy knights?

One thing Tobe could thank his former master for was that he had miraculously picked up how to speak Scanran, which he put into practice when he entered a town centre bar called The Black Crow. Pretending to be small and insignificant Tobe madehis way to the bar, then after climbing on a stool to be seen he signalled to the barman.

Looking bemused the barmen asked, "Ey laddie what can I do ye for?" allowing his former bad speaking habits to drift into his voice to cover up any accent flaws Tobe replied.

"I'm lookin' for a chap by tha name 'o Harold?" helpfully the barman pointed out whom Tobe needed and then returned to flirt with a young woman who was practically hanging off the bar.

Sending a prayer to Mythros that he wasn't about to be roughed-up or worse if this too had been betrayed Tobe stumbled through the crowd to the table he had been directed to.

"S'cuse me." He practically had to yell to be noticed given the rowdy nature of the place, fortunately it was not a noble that Tobe was presently looking for so this place made slightly more sense.

Half an hour a later saw Tobe feeling very happy with himself, he had successfully made contact with the rest of Habeks's co-conspirators and what was more they were very willing to help and Tobe found himself thing that the lady's plan might just actually work.


	15. Chapter 15

It was all Kel could do not to peer out from the banner behind which she was concealed as the noise level of the Green picked up. Bells had just announced that there was merely an hour to wait – instead she mentally thought over their plan for about the millionth time. Tension and apprehension made Kel's shoulders tense, but she would face this with the same grim determination that she had faced the Chamber of Ordeal. After surviving her training on top of that she wasn't about to be defeated by a morally corrupt warlord.

Kel and eight of the nine remaining members of Dom's squad were hidden strategically around the Green, while Tobe and Wolset were positioned in the market place next to the Green, eagerly waiting to unleash one of the Own's infamous pranks. A little too eagerly for Kel's liking.

Kel could just imagine Tobe being in something like the Own when he was older, he certainly had the prank no-how to qualify for the Own. Briefly thoughts of the Own's illustrious history of hi-jinks brought a smile to her face. Heck if they survived, this could become the stuff of Own prank legend among the other Squads and Companies. She could just imagine Dom's superior smug grin in retelling something like this, completely skipping over the parts about him being captured of course.

Putting how blue the eyes were of a certain who she might never see again if anything went wrong Kel mentally set herself as the time for action neared.

Traditionally beheading was the execution afforded to nobles in most countries, the blocks for which had already been put in place on the gallows stage earlier that morning along with a temporary raised platform in the middle of the Green to which they added a throne. Waist-high barriers had also been put in place as crowd control as already spectators began to assemble.

Soon distant horn calls sounded Maggurs impending arrival, Kel reaffirmed her grip in her glaive and ran through her plan once more in her mind – had she thought of everything? Finally the lowly maggot whom had been the cause of so much trouble and strife in Tortall came into view.

Unlike the Nothing Man, Maggur was a beast of a man, standing at six foot six, with wide burly shoulders and a very thickly set neck. His shoulder length blonde hair was swept backwards with grease and a crown set atop it. Piercing ice blue eyes adorned his face, glaring like searing the rays of the sun so that not even other Scanran nobles present would meet his gaze, but contrastingly there was a cold mercilessness behind them that was utterly clear.

The crowd as one respectfully bowed their heads as if they'd practiced it, likewise so did the guards who then surrounded him protectively until his sank ungraciously onto his throne. Which thinking about it they probably had and been payed for such as well. That thought disgusted her that his men would pay a crowd to cheer and respect him even when his people were starving because of a war he had started.

Kel felt a surge of hatred for this egotistical man who fought a war merely to secure his own power, but moreover attempting to secure that victory through such morally decrepit worms and means like Blayce and his killing machines. Now he had the gall to execute her people. Right now she would gladly be considered a Protector of the Small if it meant an end to Maggur.

Drums began beating at a slow marching pace as Dom, Neal, Habek, Thom and Nemic all bound in irons and their uniforms in various states of shredded and with red and brown blotches were led onto the Green. In a single line they proceeded onto the stage, shoved by their guards, each then placed at a block and forced unwillingly onto their knees.

Clearly Dom and Neal had been tortured; blood still trickling from Neals nose and Dom bore a blossoming black-eye and a tear in his tunic showed where a knife a drawn a neat line from his shoulder halfway across his chest. Habek, unsurprisingly was in an even worse condition, with a visible split lip, gash to his forehead and moving as if his ribs were broken.

At that moment Kel knew she had planned correctly – Neal and Thom had clearly not fought back with their respective Gifts and saved their strength in the expectation of a rescue attempt. Like now.

Maggur nodded and a nervous looking herald began reading aloud the crimes and sentences of the condemned. Nerves and doubt beyond even a mere memory Kel swiped the banner in two and stepped out of the shadows into the glum mid-day light. Simultaneously the men of the Own had likewise done so, but neither the crowd, the king nor his guards seemed to notice them.

Instead they were not so pleasantly distracted by Wolset and Tobe's little surprise: an impromptu firework display. From somewhere they had acquired several kegs of flour as well as of black powder which had been measure and mixed with things like dry hay. Tobe had inconspicuously placed little packets of their concoction around both the market and the Green. Now they had set fire to the rest in a three other large barrels, from which the flames were reaching high into the sky and ever growing thanks to the packs causing secondary explosions when sparked by the main blaze.

Somehow Wolset had also managed to make the wall explode, something which Kel had seriously doubted when he'd offered but didn't stop to consider just how he'd set up the demolition of the huge stone wall which was now occurring. The Scanrans all stood rooted to the spot, not yet recovered as the scene then descended into chaos and anarchy as the crowed surged in a panic appeased by no previous pay-off.

Kel and Dom's squad meanwhile strode though the mass of people, hidden by them, weapons at the ready. Kel felled two guards as she reached them before they knew she was even there, a third knock a chip out of her weapons tweaked wooden pole even as it entered his body. One alert eye on any risk from the crowd Kel ploughed on, relentless.

Onto the platform already five of the Own fought the would-be executioners of their comrades, but found it was almost unnecessary as three executioners quickly found themselves being strangled by purple flames.

At the same instance his shackles were melted by Thom, Neal ended a fourth executioner's life with a single touch of his emerald green finger. A spark of real hope began to kindle in Kel's chest – they could actually succeed! Thom finished releasing the rest from their chains as the Own took care of four guards and the last would-be executioner. That in mind Kel an extra large 

swing with her glaive, resulting in a scattering of several guards and allowed her progression forward by a few steps.

Her ultimate target, Maggur was still sat on his throne roaring out orders, like the beast that he was while turning a rather disturbing shade of red as he did so. As far as Kel that was his third mistake, right after starting this war and most of in pissing her right off.

Armed and more than ready to fight Habek, Neal, Dom, Nemic and Thom along with the five own descended from the platform and joined Kel and the three of the squad who had fought with Kel in aiming for Maggur. Suddenly two dozen more Scanran soldiers surged on to the Green.

Ordinarily Kel would have paled at the odds, but she had paid heed when her former Knightmaster had told her to have a back-up plan for a back-up plan. Instead it was Maggur that paled as the odd again turned against the Maggot on the throne.

Tobe, on Kels orders had made contact with Habeks allies, despite the obvious danger and they were more than willing to aid in the rescue and once and for all throw down the accursed king.

Maggur looked straight at Kel, somehow identifying her as the plot leader. She looked fearlessly back, allowing it to show through her mask and even smiled a triumphantly reckless smile. Nevermore would this creature hurt anyone in her care or command.

Determinedly she forged ahead, glaive aloft...


	16. Chapter 16

Before she'd left on this mission Kel had been walking on the wall of New Hope in the early pre-dawn light and came across Alanna perched quite contentedly in one of the gaps that overlooked the river. She had told Kel that she loved those sorts of moment's best, where she could retreat into utter peace and silence: no fighting, no blood, and no death, just her and her own thoughts. Such moments were few and very far between.

Even rarer, Alanna had continued in that strangely peaceful and pensive tone, were the moments where she got to be alone with George, because sorting all the violence out in your own head was a solo undertaking. But what really made everything better, made her smile again was the presence and words of someone who knew her utterly and loved her regardless.

Kel promised herself that if – no when – she and Dom got back to Tortall safely she would have just such a moment with Dom. She would not be fickle in this relationship as she had been with Cleon and even her crush from her page years on Neal. She didn't really know how to be with someone full time as her and Cleon's time had been full of interruptions. Not that her and Dom would have it much better but she would try just like she did everything else.

Right now the biggest thing that was stopping Kel from her goal was the bloated monster that currently occupied the Scanran throne. In quick succession Kel dispatched a further three guards and shoved a fourth into Wolset's path.

Finally she reached the edge of the dais and forced her way on it. Maggur stood now with his sword in hand, but not as Kel expected behind a row of guards. Kel advanced on him, glaive held out before her. He eyed her weapon cautiously, weighing up mentally how to fight a strange opponent with an unknown weapon.

Habek had re-emphasised what Tortallen intelligence had already told her – that Maggur was a fearsome warrior, having trained alongside Stenmun and was most definitely cut from the same cloth. Only perhaps even more skilled than Blayce's former bodyguard, especially now when he was cornered

His wielded a thick, heavy broadsword with an elaborate handle and well used look about it. She met his sword full on with her glaive, locking her knees against his sheer strength and force. She managed to push him back and claim some breathing space. He wasn't especially fast but if he caught her like that again she wasn't sure she could hold his blow like that again.

Swiftly she put it on the holster across her back and drew out Griffin. The glaive was just not suitable for this brute's fighting style. She thanked the Goddess for the tricks Alanna had taught her recently when she easily twisted out of his powerful lunge and tried to slice him from behind.

He dodged and turned, swinging his sword ahead of him to maintain a distance between them. His eyes took in her Mindalan badge and distaff border even as he circled her like a predator working out the best way to take down his prey. "Keladry of Mindalan." He sneered and she was shocked to hear her name upon his lips.

"King Maggot." She returned, breaking her usual habit of not speaking in a fight. Their swords came together then in a quick series of blocks and parries and he worked out that brute force wouldn't be enough to take her down.

"I should let you live so I can execute you later for your interference with my metal machines!" he snarled. Kel sick at the tender way he referred to the metal monstrosities that had fought for Scanra, thanks to Blayce's sick arts.

"I should let you live so you can see the suffering you've caused, except folk like you don't feel remorse for that sort of thing!" she countered then knocked his oversized sword to one side, inflicting a deep gash to his shoulder. He roared in pain and frustration, brandishing his blade wildly.

Maggur might be a master general she realised but being a stale king sat on a throne rather than keeping fit in the field and it had made him slow. So much so that when she feinted to the left then plunged her sword down to the right, expecting it to be blocked, she instead found Griffin buried in the Scanran king, hilt deep.

In near shock she pulled Griffin free but kept it up in case Maggur still had the strength to fight. He didn't: instead, utter surprised etched into every weather worn line of his face, his collapsed heavily to his knees. In that moment Kel should have felt the guilt of killer what ultimately turned out to be a weaker opponent. Instead she remembered every person whose death she could lay at his feet: those from Haven, the children used to make his monsters and every soldier, knight and refugee that had suffered, been maimed and died thanks to the conflict started by this maggot and felt the guilt dry up.

But Kel could not be someone she wasn't and mercifully, more than he ever deserved cut his throat. Making swift a death which otherwise would not have been quick or painless. He might enjoy the suffering of others, but she did not. Kel might kill gladly ones as evil as he, but unlike when Maggur killed, she always intended to do her duty with mercy.

Few people were truly evil and killing someone should on no account be taken lightly but if anyone ever deserved to die it was him. Maybe she would dream about this eventually but not this day. Kel saw the last spark of life flit from his bulging, bloodshot eyes then his lifeless corpse dropped like a stone on the platform that was erected to distinguish him. Now it was his personal execution block.

In her battle voice Kel shouted. "Maggur is dead!" all the Tortallan's echoed her cry then Kel her Habek to scream it in jubilation. Half the men threw their swords in an instant, the other half fought like savages. Maybe they had been too much like their slain master to expect to survive the new regime when the council reasserted itself, or maybe they were truly loyal. Whatever the reason, Maggur's blood was not the last to coat Kel's Griffin before the fight ended.

"Gods bless the Protector of the Small!" Merrick yelled in mocking celebration. Then another voice cut through the victorious din.

"Kel!" Kel looked up and into the eyes of Dom, still on the execution platform with a cut across one cheek and a slash on one arm. Trying not to show her weariness Kel took the steps up the platform in a hurry and quickly found herself in Dom's arms.

"I don't swoon like a typical maiden." She warned the equally exhausted Sergeant. He kissed her deeply before replying.

"Thank the Goddess Protector, I'd like to see any of those court fops gut a foreign dictator like hunting a rabbit." She laughed only for his next kiss to smother it. Only when he released her that time did she realise that they were in full few of not only Dom't squad, but Neal, Merrick, Tobe, Thom and Habek.

Blushing for one of those rare times she couldn't control her reactions Kel decided she didn't care for just another minute and buried her head in his shoulder. She had honestly imagined him dead and her at another romantic dead end. Dom's arms around her were as tight as her own were on his.

Only did various whistles and catcalls finally pull their attention away from one another.

Astonishment covered almost every face familiar to them as they took in the sight of the Lady Knight being kissed by Dom. "Oi!" Wolset finally called. "Put the Lady Knight down, she's far too good for the likes of you sir!"

Kel sobered up from the exhilaration of victory and Dom's lips pretty fast when it occurred to her that this was not over by a long stretch. Dom released her and gave an snarky reply to his men even as Kel was mentally forming a to-do list.

With Maggur dead Habek needed to call the Scanran council into sessions to secure the security of the country. They also needed to find the relatives of noble lords that Maggur had kept hostage and free them before they were hurt of maybe even killed. They also needed to inform Tortall that hopeful the Scaran's were soon to lay down arms, just as soon as the council agreed to it.

Then there was the return trip to Scanra and they were still technically behind enemy lines and Kel couldn't take it for granted that Maggur's death meant that they were now safe. But despite the billion thought in her head Kel couldn't help but enjoy the fact that despite bullies, Wyldon, killing machines and many, many Scanran's she had achieved so much!


	17. Chapter 17

It was more than a little uncomfortable to go from being behind enemy lines as insurgents to staying in the Royal Castle as honoured guests. After Kel and her men had cleaned up the mess on the green Habek and his allies, who had assisted at the would-be-execution, convened the Council of Ten. Among the first act he initiated he declared a ceasefire and named Kel and her team as the official Tortallan ambassadors.

Personally Kel was concerned with the severe degree to which they had exceeded their original orders to simple rescue Habek and his allies' families. She had escaped with her skin intact over the whole Blayce incident; she certainly didn't think her luck would hold out for twice.

"You have your worrying face on mother." A high voice told her sternly. Kel gave a rare smile to her servant; he was right about her worrying. "Sir Neal says you need to come and eat sommat afore you pass out milady." Neal and Tobe were nightmares on their own, but when they both teamed up over her welfare she knew she was doomed.

Meekly she followed Tobe the small hall that had been assigned to her people and took a healthy portion of food, so Tobe wouldn't start on that one next. Dom and his squad were already seated at the long table that filled the hall. Casually she took the empty space next to him, all her focus on not blushing. Needless to say Dom's men had ribbed her and Dom mercilessly since their impromptu kiss on the green.

Wolset was in the middle of what he and the rest of the squad took to be an amusing anecdote about Dom flirting with Kel as a Squire, when Thom wandered in their little hall. Kel sometimes wondered if the Lioness's eldest son did much that was intentional and didn't seem totally absentminded. "I just spoke with the King again."

Wolset, mercifully trailed off, and Kel was silently grateful. She and Dom has barely done more than kiss and decide they would like to court and it seemed their friends were seeing them married and settled. Apart from Neal at least, he still acted like the whole thing was a burden for him to put up with.

"Do we have new orders?" Kel asked hopefully. She was eager to return to New Hope, even more so to just be out of Scanra. Thom nodded, then realised he might need to relay the actual orders.

"We are authorised to return to our side of the border." Kel knew the Lioness's son was a known brilliant mage, but he also seemed to have half the conversation in his head and never realise it.

"To New Hope?" Dom queried helpfully, seeing the problem.

"Oh no, Northwatch, to Lord Wyldon." Thom seemed surprised, as if they should have known that Northwatch was to be their destination.

"I presume we are leaving tonight?" Neal prodded. Absentminded Thom might be, but when he thought they were questioning him he showed flashes of his mothers famous temper too.

"No, tomorrow morning, we are to take official letter from the Council of Ten back with us." Shaking her head, Kel could only imagine if Thom ever attempted to give such an incomplete report to Wyldon or Raoul. About to give the order to prepare everything to depart in the morning Thom decided to speak again. "Lord Habek is expecting you in the council chamber, Lady Kel." Then he drifted off towards the table laden with dishes.

Neal snorted behind his hand and Dom openly smirked at her. Shaking her head at their silliness Kel pushed herself to standing. "See that our things are packed, Tobe and everyone get an early night. We ride as early as I roll out of bed."

"Will that be before or after Dom, milady?" one of the men snickered. Kel felt sick for a moment. This was the sort of thing Raoul had warned her about, when a female takes command and is involved with someone under that command. The man who had spoken was the newest member of Dom's squad Lisle of Taima. It could start like this: small inappropriate jokes and innuendo and grow to impact her effectiveness in giving commands and seeing them obeyed.

"Whatever way it is Lisle, it is no concern of yours. So I would suggest you pull your mind from the city gutter where your humour lies and back to the task of making it out alive and safe from a hostile country. I am clear?" Kel could only hope making an example here would cut it off. After all if she couldn't put Dom's squad straight it would be worse where she didn't have friends and warriors that accepted her on her terms.

"I said, am I clear?" she demanded again of the flabbergasted young man.

"Yes..." he agreed hurriedly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, ma'am." He amended, looking suitably ashamed.

"Good. Sergeant Domitan, see to it that your squad is packed and ready to leave in the morning." With that Kel left to speak with Habek. She felt a little bad getting so formal, especially as Dom's squad were also her friends, but she had already had to fight so hard against discrimination against her sex. What bordered on an overly familiar comment to friendly ears would be a ringing condemnation to hostile ones.

But whether she had been wrong or right in pulling Lisle up, that was a concern for when they were back in Tortall. First they had to get there, alive and preferably in one piece. Habek wasn't alone when Kel reached the great chamber that served as the council meeting room. "Lord Habek?" she interrupted tentatively.

"Ah, Lady Knight, good." Habek looked up from the mass of documents sprawled over the giant table. Despite the size of the table there were only two others with Habek, and Kel suspected that they were clerks. "We will finish this later, gentlemen." He politely informed his two companions and stood to indicate that they should leave.

"You look very busy, the Council keeping you busy?" Kel commented wryly, taking the seat he offered.

"No more than necessary I think. Though I'm sure you know what it is to be kept useful for your country." He replied, not sitting himself. "The Council offered me the throne." He went on solemnly and Kel had to remember her Yamani control to keep her expression clear.

"I see," she said finally, when he failed to go on. "Is that what you wished to see me about?"

"Your reputation is well earned." He commented instead of replying to her question.

"I have a reputation?" Kel was a little surprised. Other than having killed Blayce she had done nothing noteworthy, and very few actually knew the full truth concerning her killing the Nothing Man.

"Of course. The refugee camp under a green knights command, in a vulnerable position and understaffed that turned out to have claws and venom to boot? You kept Maggur frustrated for months and then you killed that ghoul from Galla." That seemed to amuse Habek. "And I've met Stenmun and his axe."

Close to blushing, Kel coughed to hide her embarrassment at being praised to openly. "It was only me doing my duty my Lord." She replied modestly.

"Then you do it to a very high standard, Lady Knight." He seemed to remember himself after that. "Anyway I shall desist embarrassing you and get to the point." He held out a stack of official looking letters. "Our conditions for peace, and proposals for cementing it."

Kel took the offered letters, not quite believing she held the key documents to the end of the war with Scanra in her own two hands. "Thank you, I swear I shall deliver them safely to my Lord Wyldons hands." Habek nodded and Kel took it for a dismissal. Clearly the man had a lot to think about. To take on the bloody throne of Scanra was not an easy or tempting prospect to a man who valued his family so highly.

"I think you would make a fair king, Lord Habek." She said at the threshold. Habek didn't reply, he didn't need to, the real issue would be that could a fair king also be a strong one to survive without turning into a monster like King Maggot.

"Thank you, Lady Knight." Kel heard as she shut the door. For what exactly he was thanking her she wasn't sure but it was somehow nice anyway. The tension in the Tortallan rooms had disappeared when Kel returned. Most of their kits bags were already pack and assembled at one end of the room, ready to go.

To think she'd once have given anything to have an assignment behind enemy lines to babysitting a camp full of refugees, now she couldn't wait to be back there and hearing all the complaints of her charges. Tobe came dashing over, a drink in one hand and a crumpled shirt in the other.

"Lady, I've got one pack left to do and oh, here Sir Nealan says you're to drink this." Hiding a smile Kel took the offered cup of mess, everyday had it downsides apparently. And Neal hadn't forgotten the knock she had received when he and the others had been taken. Holding her nose she swallowed it in one, quick didn't make it better, but it was always fun to lie to herself that it did.

She could already hear, taste and smell the sights and sounds of New Hope and her charges there. She and Dom would also need a serious talk with Dom, she and Cleon and had planned for dealing with the consequences for their romance, she and Dom and no such understanding. The incident with Lisle had shown her that even men of the Own were not all so evolved that they couldn't be crude about a female commander. A sliver of doubt crept in, she didn't know how serious Dom was about her and worse, who knew now the war was over when they'd even see each other again? They could easily be assigned to opposite sides of the country, so constantly on the move that any beyond friendship would be impossible.


End file.
